


mama, do you hear me

by wlwririwilliams



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Jayna’s probably ooc in this, but to be fair it’s been a while since I’ve watched Krypton, there’s implied violence because of the ending but not at this stage of lyta’s life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwririwilliams/pseuds/wlwririwilliams
Summary: There’s a quote Krypton slightly expanded on but not fully which was from the episode Lyta takes over the Sagatari and says “I didn’t want a leader, I wanted a mother”.Or something along those lines. And if that doesn’t fit for you let’s remember the fact that future Lyta raised her son to be a weapon.





	mama, do you hear me

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at koridonnas

She’s five and she wants to play with Seg. On any other day, her mom would let her, but today she says no. Lyta’s got her tantrum at the ready until she says that they will be doing something better than play with silly El’s. The initial shock is from the silly El part. Her mommy only ever calls Seg stupid Seg or a longer word that she can’t pronounce. 

Jayna’s back is at the door and her hands are behind her back. A huge smile is plastered on her face, perhaps permanently, if this goes well for her. Her excitement is approaching a near toddler level. No more silly, underclass El’s for her little Lyta. Now she will know of her heritage, her class, her place in this world, and finder grander things in life. Maybe, just maybe, Jayna might be willing to bind her to Seg (Rao, the thought hurts her already) when she’s older and she’s been through the grander aspects of being a Zod. 

Lyta’s a bit scared now. Her mommy usually doesn’t wear smiles that big unless she’s done beyond her normal range, like be at the top of all her studies. Not to say her mommy doesn’t smile, but it’s creepy. “Are you ready, Lyta?” She asks. Lyta nods. Her mommy produces two gloves and gauze. At first glance, they look too big. Then, as she gets closer, she realizes they are a bit big. 

She’s staring. Not admiring. Jayna hadn’t expected that. Maybe a smile, at the very least a question. Then Lyta looks up at her. In her tiny voice, she asks if these are for now. “No darling. You have to grow into your gloves. For now, we’ll work on the basics. Can you make a fist for mommy, Lyta?”


End file.
